RizzlesFanFicChallenge
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: Any Tumblr folks out there will know what this is. Every week i'll be entering in to the RizzlesFanFicChallenge. Its really an excuse to write. None of the characters are mine as you know. Thanks Tess Gerritsen, TNT, Janet Tamero etc. So this will really be a collection of ficlets.
1. Laughter

Working out was not Jane Rizzoli's thing. There were, of course many physical activities she did enjoy; boxing, hiking, hockey but running especially on a treadmill was up there with some of her most hated things. But there she was, on a treadmill at 6.30am. She was getting older but the bad guys weren't. Keeping up with them when they ran was Jane's only thought as her feet pounded the treadmill. To Jane's immediate left was Detective Coogan from Vice. Frances Coogan was a five foot second generation Irish with fiery red hair and a temperament to match.

'Rizzoli, you're slacking. Pick up those knees and give me some competition' Coogan barked

Jane grunted and did as she was told. Det. Coogan was surprisingly fast for someone of such small stature. Normally Jane could match her distance though so the competition would distract Jane from her loathing of running.

'You got a break in your case yet, Fra?' Jane glanced over at the little ball of energy that was powering through a fifteen mile marathon currently.

'No, feck sake' was the reply she received.

No one spoke for several minutes and all that could be heard was the radio. Currently playing was a remix of Destiny's Childs 'Bootylicious' and Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. Jane made a note to download the song when she finished.

Powering into her seventh mile Jane glanced over to Coogans machine. It indicated she had just hit her ninth mile. Jane picked up her pace with the help of the song pace. As the song changed Jane smiled. She loved this song, especially in the gym. She knew Coogan did too and when she caught her eye smiles beamed on both their faces.

The song was Andre 3000's 'Hey Ya'. Almost immediately Coogan was singing along and Jane joined in. There was no one in the gym this early not the either woman cared. Their running became less of a race and more of a performance as they did their best Andre 3000 impressions. By the time the song was over the girls had given up on the rest of their run and had started using the free space in the gym as a dance floor.

Applause sounded as the girls realised they weren't alone. Lt Martinez and Frankie stood in the doorway smirking at the girls. Jane cringed as she waited for the teasing to start.

'Smooth moves there you got Coogan' Martinez looked directly at Jane as he said it. Frankie opened his mouth to speak and was prompty cut off by Coogan

'Thanks Lt. You're welcome to join us any time. You too baby Rizzoli. It's good to let go a little especially when neither of us have had a break in our cases.'

'Yeah, maybe we will'

Jane didn't say a word as she pushed the guys out of her way to get to the changing room. Coogan followed and when Jane turned to speak she was doubled over laughing with tears streaming down her face.

'Feck, Jane. That was the best. You're face. Priceless'

Jane smirked. She was sure her dancing had been terrible but she was having fun. Why should she be embarrassed, she thought

Five hours later and Maura had called Jane to the morgue.

'I may have something for you' Maura didn't look up as she addressed Jane. She was straining the stomach contents.

'As you can see there is significant bruising around the victims mouth. I did an oral exam and found several particles caught in the victims teeth that the lab has confirmed to be skin. The results are on my desk if you want to grab them.'

Jane wandered towards Maura's office calling behind

'I'm gonna look at them in here. I haven't sat down all morning.'

Maura nodded and continued with her autopsy.

Twenty minutes later Maura was finished. She had noticed Jane had not emerged from her office. As she entered her office she glanced around, not seeing Jane at first. Jane was sprawled on Maura's sofa, asleep. The file had discarded itself on the floor. Retrieving the file, Maura pulled the blanket round Jane closed the blinds and headed up the BRIC to pass the information to Det. Korsak.

When she returned Jane had truly committed to the lunchtime nap so Maura decided she would too. Smirking as she locked the door, Maura couldn't believe she was about to nap during the day, at work. Nudging Jane back on the sofa, Maura removed her shoes and lifted the blanket pressing her body flush with Jane's. Jane grunted before inhaling deeply, realising it was Maura and pulling her as close as she could before settling again. Maura sighed as she felt sleep take over. Before it did Maura set an alarm, giving them an hour to rest.

Jane smiled, she didn't want Maura to know she was awake but she thrilled to have the medical examiner so close. Breathing in Jane realised she didn't smell any decomp. Maura had obviously made the effort to smell nice before she came to join Jane and the effect on Jane was almost uncontrollable. Squeezing Maura tight, Jane buried her head in Maura's curls. Drifting off to sleep Jane couldn't remember a more blissful moment.

Sixty minutes later and Maura's alarm signalled naptime was over.

'Noooo' Jane released Maura enough to let her reach to turn the alarm off and pulled her back when she could no longer hear the trumpeting that had rudely awoken her. 'I don't wanna get up. Hmmpf. Way to comfy'

Maura smiled lazily 'I know what you mean, but we have to get back to work. I do think we need a holiday though, soon.' She rolled over, snuggling into Jane's neck. 'I swear, I'll move in a minute'

'No, don't. I wanna sleep some mo-' Jane flinched and let out a giggle. Maura had managed to catch two of Jane's ticklish spots when she changed position. Her hair and breath were catching Janes neck and her hands had moved under her shirt to her sides in search of skin to skin contact.

'Why Jane, are you ticklish?'

It started off innocently enough, but soon a fight for dominance ensued and Maura won out, straddling Jane to hear more of Jane's infectious laughter. What she got was louder than she had planned and she found herself shushing Jane. Realising too late her mistake, she was under Jane in a heartbeat and suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. What was there to laugh about when she saw Jane's eyes darken and felt her body's response in the pit of her stomach.

'I think we should cut out early, I'm guessing the guys have it covered upstairs. We haven't heard from them' Jane's voice was breathes and all Maura could do was nod. Until she sat up, and pulled Jane into a heated embrace.

As they pulled apart, they gazed at each other. As smiles spread across their faces, Jane reached for her phone.

Dialing Cavanaugh she put the phone to her ear.

'hey boss. Yeah, we got a break. Maura got enough DNA to identify our killer. Frost and Korsak are on it. Yeah, I know. Finally. Anyway, I'm beat. Since the boys have this, I wanted to let you know I'm going to head home. I was here all night. Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow'

Jane smiled as she hung up. 'Lets go'

Maura stood and leaned on Jane to put her shoes on. Fixing her dress Maura went to get her bag and blazer then headed to the door, which Jane was holding open for her. 'Thanks' Maura winked at Jane and Jane felt her heart leap.

'Susie, I'm heading home. I'll have my phone handy if you need anything' Susie was standing in the doorway of the lab and she smiled at Jane as she walked past. 'No problem Dr Isles. Hopefully the rest of the day will be quiet. Goodbye' Susie headed back into the lab as Maura followed Jane to the lift.

In the car on the way home Jane turned the radio on.

The announcer was speaking 'This one goes out to Jane and Frances. Celebrating getting a break' Jane looked at the radio as Hey Ya started playing again. Her phone sounded indicating a message

_Jane, I hope you have the radio on. Whats cooler than being cool? Us being mentioned on the radio that's what. Fra_

Jane laughed as she read out the message to Maura. Maura gazed ahead while looking slightly confused, when she opened her mouth Jane felt the laughter build and let herself go while reaching for Maura's hand and pulling it to her mouth to deposit as many kisses on it as she could while laughing.

'Cool is usually between the temperatures of ten to thirteen degrees Celcius. So anything below ten degrees would be considered cooler than cool…' Maura faded off she felt Janes lips meet her hand. First the back then along her wrist slightly and back down. She heard Jane laughing but was afraid to turn her head from the road as she was already pretty distracted. 'Jane, are you laughing at me?'

'hmm mmm' was the reply she got as she felt Jane rest her hand in her lap. Maura squeezed her hand stealing a glance.

'I'm glad I can be of amusement. You have had a long week, and I have missed your smile'


	2. Casual Halloween

**A/N thanks to 'whatsitcalledagain' on Tumblr for this prompt. This is just a little Halloween story**

'Damn it!' Jane flipped onto her front and pulled her pillow over her head. The sound of whistling fireworks and popping and banging echoed around the room and Jane peeked out at the clock. 12.30 am. Jane had got in at 11pm after a long night processing a scene and the fireworks had not ceased.

In the distance the sound of sirens could be heard and Jane sent a silent prayer to the heavens in gratitude. It was short lived though as the fireworks started up again somewhere else in the neighbourhood.

Flinging off her duvet, Jane rolled out of bed and to the wardrobe. Grabbing some gym bottoms and a clean t-shirt she changed quickly. Without thinking she dialled Maura. The scene had turned out to be a rather messy suicide and Jane was thankful both her and Maura had the next day booked off.

'Jane?'

'Hey Maur? Sorry it's so late. I can't get any sleep, there's fireworks going off nonstop. Can I come over?'

Jane heard Maura inhale deeply. 'Sure Jane, I'm in bed. Just come and let yourself in. See you later. Good night' Maura sounded like she was falling back to sleep as she hung up. Jane smirked at her phone as she thought of her best friend drooling over her phone. Grabbing a few things for an overnight bag, Jane headed to the car.

Jane pulled in front of Maura's and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. As she got out of her car, a squad car rolled past. It stopped and reversed. Frankie rolled down the window.

'Alright Janie! What's the chances?'

'Hey little brother. I know, have you been through my neighbourhood? Some clowns with fireworks are giving you guys the run a round. Pain in the ass!'

'Yeah, I heard. It's not even Halloween til next week. I heard a few kids moved in from Northern Ireland and its standard behaviour over there.'

'Really? Man, just my shitting luck! I may crash here all week' Jane whined as she glanced at Maura's.

Frankie winked at his partner 'I thought you did anyway sis. Well goodbye' he laughed and floored the accelerator and let Jane looking confused.

'Douche' Jane grunted as she headed to Maura's front door.

Letting herself in Jane walked straight through the kitchen, up Maura's stairs and into her bedroom. Tossing a look over her shoulder she saw Maura right where she imagined. Asleep with her phone tucked under her chin. Jane smiled as she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth again. She gave herself the once over in the mirror, raked her fingers through her hair and headed to Maura's bed flipping off the light on her way. Climbing over Maura, Jane extradited the phone from under Maura's chin and placed it on the side table. Sliding herself flush with Maura and leaving one leg hooked around her Jane felt Maura stir.

'I ran into Frankie on the way. I think he's on to us' she murmured into Maura ear, while she slipped her hand around the front and under Maura's waist band to hold on to her hip and pull her even closer. Maura pushed back into Jane and Jane was suddenly aware of the burning in her core. She used her free hand to move the hair from Maura's neck and blew slowly across it, watching goose bumps raise as Maura's body awoke. To her credit Maura kept her eyes closed and smiled softly. She moaned softly her approval and Jane dipped her hand further into Maura's pants.

The sun was rising when the girls where finally spent. Curling into as the little spoon Jane slid blissfully into sleep with Maura following not long after.

Waking at 8am was not Maura's plan but she was not good at sleeping in. But waking up sprawled across Jane's front gave her reason to try some meditation so she didn't have to move. She lasted 45 minutes when she had to get up.

'Baby, I'm getting in the shower' She whispered to Jane and peeled herself from Jane's body. Kissing Jane's jaw line then down over her chest to her hips before leaving the bed just as Jane's hips rose in expectation. Padding to the bathroom she heard Jane whine and moan. Smiling to herself she turned on her shower. As she stepped inside she was suddenly aware that she wasn't alone. Jane's arms were around her as she stepped under the cascade of water, touching her and Jane simply reached for the loofah and started cleaning Maura's back.

'What would you like to do today? We have a whole day to fill before the party tonight.' Jane asked as she busied herself with the task of scrubbing Maura's back.

'I was hoping we could relax today Jane, you know tonight's going to be a lot of fun I imagine so conserving our energy would be ideal.'

'So basically you want to slob around the sofa all day?' Jane smirked as she leaned to kiss Maura's shoulder.

'No Jane, I think we should go to a day spa. We never get the time to relax and be pampered, and I think we deserve it.' Maura turned and gave Jane a peck on the lips. Taking the loofah from Jane she turned Jane to start cleaning her back. 'We should go for maybe a massage and something else. I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for.'

'For once, I am going to whole heartedly agree with you baby. My back is so tight after standing for so long last night in the cold.' Jane turned and wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders pulling her close. Kissing her softly she smiled. 'And I would love to spend the day with you, as your girlfriend'

Maura's eyes fluttered closed as she rested her forehead on Jane's 'Can you be my girlfriend tonight as well, Jane?' Her voice was quiet and she felt Jane nod against her.

'So tonight we tell people?' Maura's voice was hopeful.

'Definitely, no going back after that, I never want to be your ex-girlfriend.' Jane's tone was sarcastic but Maura knew that was Jane's way of defusing the intense atmosphere that had developed. Maura was grateful for Jane's quirkiness.

Maura groaned as the masseuse rolled her elbow around her back. She had no idea how tense she was, thinking of Jane's comments earlier regarding standing all evening at the crime scene were now appropriate in her case to. Raising her head she glanced over to her girlfriend. Jane's head was turned towards her but Jane was visibly asleep. Maura smiled, Jane's masseuse was going hell for leather on Jane's back yet her face read as if someone was softly stroking her instead.

Smiling to herself Maura started thinking of her costume for tonight. How appropriate that Jane decided tonight was the night for them to go public as a couple. Jane had no idea what was coming. As the massage came to an end Maura's masseuse spoke

'How are you feeling now Dr Isles?'

'Perfect, Phoebe. Simply perfect. Rose you don't have to wake Jane, I'll do it. Thank you girls so much. We'll definitely be back.'

Maura smiled warmly at the pair as the exited the bedroom. Maura had decided maybe she did fancy a day at home but still wanted spa treatment so called her favourite masseuse to arrange a home visit. Rolling slightly onto her side, Maura swung her legs towards herself and off the table. Pulling the towel around her she padded towards Jane, her sleeping beauty.

'Hey, baby. Wake up.' She stroked Jane's cheek with the back of her fore finger and smiled. Jane's eyes fluttered open and she directed her gaze up at Maura, causing Maura's heart to simultaneously flutter.

'Hey yourself, you just interrupted an amazing dream.' Jane pouted and dropped her gaze from Maura feigning sadness.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I should have checked first? Next time' Maura's tone was sarcastic and Jane tucked her head under her arms so Maura couldn't see her proud smile. She loved when Maura used sarcasm. It was becoming a more frequent occurrence.

When she looked up Maura was across the room pulling on sweats and Jane's BPD athletics t-shirt. 'Hey, that's mine.'

'I know' Maura winked at Jane before heading out to tip the girls. 'Hurry up Jane, they need to take the tables back.'

Jane pushed herself up and on to all fours. Stopping she realised she had no idea how to get her legs out from under herself. Her head was fuzzy from the massage and she blinked several times. She put her arm behind herself and shifted her weight so she could swing her legs out when there was a large cracking sound and Jane felt the table tilt and herself sliding off the end backwards. Fear gripped her momentarily as she hit the ground with a thud.

'Oh' Jane exclaimed 'Motherfucker' Gazing at the ceiling Jane stilled herself while assessing herself mentally for any injuries. As she sat up, she pulled the towel around her torso and breathed out slowly. Who knew falling backwards from such a low height could be so terrifying.

Maura came rushing through the door 'Jane!' There was concern in her voice and she stopped short as she saw Jane sitting on the floor next to a broken massage table. 'Oh Jane, what happened?' She rushed over and reached a hand from Jane to hold.

Letting Maura pull her up Jane slid her arms around Maura's waist shaking slightly. 'I guess you're not meant to lean on one corner of those things.' She buried her head in the crook of Maura's neck trying to calm herself 'I don't know why I'm so freaked out'

'How did you fall?' Maura asked

'I slid backwards off it. I was so sleepy and I sat up and couldn't figure out how to get off the damn thing. So I leant back and it broke'

'Ah ha, that explains it. Falling backwards is disorientating, especially as an adult. You're bound to feel a little off, but I've got you. Come on, let's get you dressed and then explain this to Rose' Maura chuckled

'Ah ha? Really?' Jane started to protest when she felt Maura rubbing her lower back and bottom. She turned her head and leaned into Maura shoulder smiling 'Hey, what are you doing? Trying your hand at massage?'

'Oh Jane shush.' Maura wrapped her other arm around Jane's back and held her close. 'I was just rubbing it better. Not that it makes any sense to me, but with you I find myself doing things that make no sense yet I have to do them.' She emphasised the 'have' in the sentence.

'Do not shush me' Jane whispered yet she acquiesced to Maura's wishes.

Pulling away, Maura went to grab Jane some clothes. Throwing them on the bed, she winked at Jane. 'I best go find out how much your little fiasco has set us back'

Several hours later and Jane was nursing a beer waiting at her apartment. Leaning her hips up, she rubbed her back. She was still feeling a bit delicate from her fall and she was missing Maura fawning on her. She had left Maura's as Maura wanted tonight to be a date night which meant Jane had to come pick her up..

While pouting to herself her phone made itself known. It was Frost. Hitting answer she put the phone between her ear and shoulder.

'Alright Barry, how's the office?'

'Hey Jane, I'm having a blast. Quick question for you' Frost was all business. Jane knew he was annoyed to be working and missing the party tonight.

'Shoot'

'So the Simpson case, when you interviewed the basketball coach did he mention that he was in Europe while playoffs where happening?'

'No, he didn't. I didn't ask him though. It's not really information that seemed relevant at the time, why do you ask?'

'Well, apparently there was a sub coach in; Coach Edwards was on a sabbatical.'

'Do we have a name?'

'Yes, Samuel McKenna.' Jane could hear Frost's smirk. He's just cracked the case that had been on their docket for 4 weeks.

'Samuel McKenna? Samuel McKenna, owner of Basinton Aqua Centre. Go pick him up Frost, this is your collar. Take Frankie with you, he could use the experience.' Jane said excitedly.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was almost time to leave. Heading into her bedroom, she wanted to adjust her costume again. After flipping her hair over and back Jane pulled on her baseball cap. It was black with a simple B emblazoned on the front. Pleased with her costume, Jane picked up her keys and wallet and headed for the door.

'Maura Isles I hope you are ready for this'

Pulling up in front of Maura's place, Jane bounced out of the car. She bounded towards the front door and knocked heavily, knowing Maura would be in her bedroom. After waiting for a minute the door opened, slowly. There was a creaking noise and Jane glanced in not seeing Maura. Suddenly Maura jumped out and shouted 'Boo!'

Jane jumped and immediately started laughing covering her face with her hands! 'Maura!'

'I got you, didn't I? I really got you!' Maura was jumping up and down ecstatic that she had spooked Jane.

Jane shook her head while lowering her hands 'Yes Maura, you-'stopping short as she took in the vision in front of her. Maura was grinning widely, clapping her hands and jumping on the spot with gleeful abandon. She stopped jumping and stood with her feet hip distance a part hands on her hips. She was wearing a custom made Boston Red Sox cheerleader costume. 'You like?' Maura cocked her head.

Jane could only stare. The costume was comprised of a sleeveless, v neck vest with 2 red socks on the front and a matching skirt. Red with black stripes, Maura looked sinful and Jane was finding it hard to breath. Breathing in as deeply as she could, Jane finally mustered up enough breath to speak.

'Yes, I do. We match it would seem' stalking into the house and into Maura's personal space. Just as she was about to pull Maura close to her the voice of her mother sounded from the kitchen.

'Jaaaaaane. Come in, let me see your costume!' Jane pouted at Maura but refrained from touching her, mouthing 'later' and winking as she headed into the kitchen to her mother.

'Oh Janie, that is so cute. I'm surprised you put a girly spin on it, I like the shorts. You're bit old for knee high socks though' Angela was talking a mile a minute and Jane stood opened mouthed.

'Old? Ma, come on! It's a costume party, not an actual match day.' Jane whined.

'I think Jane looks fantastic. We kind of match as well' Maura entered the room and walked straight over to Jane. Angela looked at the two women and smiled at herself. She wondered when they would come clean about their relationship. She knew it wouldn't be long and as she turned away her heart nearly stopped as she saw Jane reach for Maura's hand and their fingers intertwine.

'When are you girls leaving? Can I feed you first?' Angela tried to sound casual, and she reached for some glasses.

'Yeah mom, we can grab a bite here. Unless you wanna go, Maur?'

'Oh no, tonight going to be long and hopefully quite fun. I would like to put some fuel in the tank so to speak and this beats stopping for takeout. Thanks Angela and anyway I would kind of like to see a few trick or treaters before we go. They are so cute'

'Great I made coq au vin from that recipe you showed me Maura, I'd like to get your option.' Angela Busied herself preparing the girls meals, she did all she could to not glance at them. They were chatting about the party, and who was going and Jane was teasing Maura about the prospect of Pike being there.

'Girls can you set the table? We might as well since we're having Coq au Vin' Angela tried to drop her accent and put a French spin on the name of the dish but failed miserably.

Jane laughed as she stood. 'Okay ma'

Maura went to get cutlery as Jane disappeared to get the place mats. Reunited at the kitchen table Jane winked at Maura, who to her credit got exactly what Jane meant. Which was lucky seeing as Jane was behind her as soon as she finished puling Maura flush against her. Maura giggled alerting Angela to the activity.

'Really girls? You are acting like two teenagers!' Angela put the plates on the table and followed quickly with the main dish and potatoes. 'I don't disapprove though, I must say that.' She said with a smile on her face.

Taking their seats beside each other, the girls beamed at Angela 'Thanks ma, it's great to hear that'

'Yes, thank you Angela.' Maura nodded at Angela. Angela returned the nod then reached for the food

'Dinner is served. Enjoy ladies'

'So what is this? Cock – O – Van?' Jane looked between Maura and her mother confused

'Oh Jane' Maura laughed and took the serving spoon from Angela and began filling their plates 'Coq au vin is a French dish, simply translated as Chicken and wine' Maura turned to Jane and smiled.

'Oh okay, cool.'

Angela looked at her girls and she smiled as she watched them interact. She knew her girls would be okay.

2 hours later and the party was in full swing. Jane and Maura were hand in hand talking to Korsak about the case. Frost's collar had gone a bit crazy and Frankie had saved the day. Jane was laughing heartily at Korsak's second hand version of the events.

'So you guys-' Korsak finished the story and gestured at the girls hands'

'Oh yes' Maura smiled at Korsak, 'Jane's my girlfriend'

Jane blushed 'Really, Maur? Girlfriend?'

'Well we agreed…' Maura petered off and looked at the floor.

'Yes, we did. I'm sorry' Jane turned to Korsak. 'Maura is right, girlfriends'

'Finally, you guys are two peas in a pod' Korsak raised his glass for a toast.

'What are we cheersing too?' Crowe burst into the conversation. 'How gay Jane looks?'

Korsak stepped in his way. 'Hey Crowe you wanna be careful or I will write you up on harassment charges' Korsak's tone was intimidating. Crowe looked around at the group, nearby groups had gone silent also.

'um yeah, sure. See you's later' He skulked off in search of some more beer.

'Hey, thanks' Jane reached to squeeze Korsaks arm.

'Yes, thank you Vince' Maura smiled.

'EVERYONE ON THE ROOF. FIREWORKS START IN TEN' Cavanaugh raised his voice over the crowd to be heard.

Jane looked at the girlfriend who looked incredibly excited

'Let's get up there' Pulling Maura behind her Jane headed for the roof. When they got up there she felt Maura's arms around her waist. Turning into the embrace, Jane kissed her girlfriend. She heard a chorus of whoops and 'get a room' and smiled into the kiss. She felt Maura return the kiss and she pulled away to look at her cheerleader.

'Ready?'

'Okay' Maura smirked finishing Jane's joke. She turned and stood in front of Jane to watch the display.

Jane deliberately stood a foot behind Maura to inspect the costume from behind. There was no denying she had the hottest girlfriend in the room. As the fireworks started Maura turned her head to glance back. The bright explosions made for dazzling effect on her eyes and face. She looked breath taking, Jane thought.

'Are you going to stop checking me out and come warm me up? Maura's tone was flirty and Jane felt Korsak push Jane to Maura as he walked past. Wrapping her arms around Maura she glanced up at the sky and whispered 'This is perfect, love you Maur.'

'I love you too, Jane.'


End file.
